


'Til There Was You

by strawbrrycreme



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Developing Relationship, Gay Sex, Jazz - Freeform, M/M, Porn With Plot, Slow Burn, Strangers to Lovers, jazz singer haknyeon, truly idk what else to tag ill update this later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 18:55:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29921337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawbrrycreme/pseuds/strawbrrycreme
Summary: Live JazzYoungjae just wanted to find something interesting for himself, and the music entranced him in, a faint sound of piano playing. When he entered the lights dimmed. The stage lit up in purple and gold lights, a stunning boy standing in front of the microphone along with a pianist, a fiddler, a cellist, and a drummer. The singer was swinging along to the movement of the instruments, black hair moving in rhythm with his own body.With that, he fell in love.
Relationships: Ju Haknyeon/Son Youngjae | Eric
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	'Til There Was You

**Author's Note:**

> beta edited by [kim_namjunie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kim_Namjunie/pseuds/Kim_Namjunie), [hyun_jinxed](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyun_jinxed)
> 
> _It's not normative of me to write authors_  
>  _notes, however, there are a few things I_  
>  _wish to say about this series. One being_  
>  _updates will be slow, likely every 2-3_  
>  _weeks, and that's just due to chapters_  
>  _being so long! Also this is a work is pretty_  
>  _much my baby and I hope you guys think_  
>  _it's good, i definitely worried more than a_  
>  _little bit! I thank you for your patience and_  
>  _I hope you enjoy_
> 
> [twt](https://twitter.com/strawbrrycreme) | [cc](https://curiouscat.qa/strawbrrycreme)

“Tell me I look good in this, won’t you?”

Youngjae was sprawled out on Chanhee’s couch, waiting patiently as his friend wandered back and forth between his bedroom and bathroom of the shared apartment with Changmin. He had finally settled on an outfit, posing in the hallway for Youngjae to see. He put his phone down, taking a good look at the boy as he always did when asked for his opinion. Not like it truly mattered, Chanhee always had great fashion sense.

“You look fuckable and I’m assuming that’s the goal.”

Chanhee hummed and returned to the bathroom, for what, Youngjae had no interest in finding out. He leaned his head against the back of the couch, Changmin coming to hover over the boy with a smile. One that was more a wish of good luck than the brightness Youngjae was used to seeing when the three of them got drunk to watch terrible movies.

“You sure you don’t want to come with us and save me the trouble of babysitting?” Youngjae asked, Changmin laughing and showing the smile that was oh-so-familiar. He simply shook his head, ruffling Youngjae’s hair and leaving towards the kitchen.

He rustled through the cupboards for a snack, Youngjae soaking in the outfit he was wearing. Loose sweat pants that swallowed Changmin’s lower half paired with a black tee and a jacket on top for comfort. He sure as hell had no plans to get ready and indulge the idea of ensuring Chanhee’s safety.

Chanhee turned off the lights to his bedroom and bathroom before coming out with his purse at his hip. “Ready to go?”

“I’ve been ready for the past hour,” Youngjae groaned, pulling himself up from the couch and shoving his phone in his pocket. 

Compared to Chanhee, he was completely underdressed. Chanhee was beautiful. He always was, but whenever he dressed up with a purpose it was just worse. His dyed blonde hair, nearly white as pearl, complimented his skin tone that was brushed with makeup in shades of pink. Lips covered in gloss and glitter across his skin on his cheeks and collarbone. _And that was just his face._

Chanhee was wearing a black crop top, black pants paired with them that hugged his thighs all too tight, ass a meal that was hard to ignore even for Changmin and Youngjae. Around his shoulders was a black jacket, pink heart sequin patterns dancing amongst each other, and glistening in the light.

Chanhee was a full course meal and Youngjae was simply the side-dish that got ignored in comparison. He was wearing a white silk shirt draped on pale shoulders, a cut out on one shoulder to show what little muscle the boy had paired with leather pants that were just slightly too loose to be flattering.

Truthfully, Youngjae had no idea _what_ to dress like when Chanhee’s only hint was that they would be going to the art district. A lot of options and most definitely a place Youngjae had never been, so there really was no right way to dress up. The taxi ride was easy, as it tended to be with Chanhee who talked his ear off about what to order and if he looked good. If his lipstick was smeared or any hairs on his head misplaced.

Youngjae wasn’t like Chanhee. The boy could easily get any man that laid eyes on him and it made sense why. Youngjae wasn’t exactly like that for himself. He had blonde hair that was fluffy and made everyone who met him want to touch it. Makeup was done, simple, and bringing the most attention to his eyes instead of the lips like Chanhee’s did. He was inferior in every way, which was why when Chanhee begged him to go out with him, he declined several times before being convinced with food.

The art district was busy as always on a Friday night, the two boys stepping onto the curb of the busy street full of college students looking for a night to remember. The lights were bright and glistened off Chanhee’s outfit, making him look even more ethereal, and it took all Youngjae had not to ask if he looked fine in comparison. _He knew he didn’t._

The bar was suffocating and humid already, thanks to Chanhee being over an hour late to their designated meeting time with Juyeon and Sunwoo. The two were also dressed the whole nine yards when the pair met them in the nightclub, making Youngjae feel even smaller. The smell of alcohol had him wishing for a buzz but knowing that he should take it easy if he planned on keeping track of Chanhee.

The night felt like a blur despite the fact Youngjae had one cocktail and hardly felt anything other than annoyance for his friends. As the youngest, was it not supposed to be the other way around? Them dragging _him_ home drunk and making sure he didn’t vomit in the back of a taxi instead of Youngjae herding around his three friends in hopes of keeping them all together?

He had truly failed at his job and, friend code be damned, he did not care. Juyeon was half sober, at least still in his right mind to keep Sunwoo from wandering too far into the depths of bodies without direction to never be found again and ditched in the middle of nowhere. Likely without his wallet, since Juyeon had decided a few drinks ago that him buying anymore would mean he would have to take care of him _tomorrow_ too.

Chanhee was a different story. He had been missing for over an hour, and as much as Youngjae _should’ve_ been concerned, he wasn’t. He knew Chanhee. That the boy was simply finding a dick to shove down his throat for fun and would show up at his apartment the morning after his drunken blur asking for Changmin to make him breakfast.

“Youngjae, just go home.”

Youngjae turned his head to meet eyes with Juyeon, who had stolen Sunwoo’s shot that he had acquired, tilting his head back and placing the glass on the table, “Chanhee isn’t even here anymore and I’ve got Sunwoo. You’ve looked bored since you got here so if you wanted a drink you might as well do it at home.”

“Chanhee still is going to buy me chicken, if I leave, right? That’s the entire reason I came.”

Juyeon nodded, turning his head only to stand up, pulling his sleeves up as Sunwoo wandered off for the umpteenth time that night. Youngjae had about enough of the pounding of the music in the nightclub without the buzz of alcohol in him anyway, so he paid for his tab and stepped out into the night.

The street was busy as it always would be on a night like this. Bar hopping wasn’t Youngjae’s favorite thing either, but maybe, for once, he could let loose and pretend it was. Pretend that he was attractive enough to be the kind of person that ended up in someone else's bed.

Youngjae walked down the busy glowing street, entering a few bars on the way to look around for anybody that he thought he could win over, but there was nobody. Nobody he found attractive or wasn’t far too old for him. Not that he minded an age difference if he could be pressed into someone’s bedsheets, spilling moans of someone’s name he would never meet again.

He wasn’t looking for anything other than a taxi to go home, maybe even over to his friend’s apartment knowing Changmin was likely still awake to bother, when the sign caught his attention. 

_Live Jazz_

The sound of the piano was trickling out of the place that felt abandoned from the outside. Jazz wasn’t exactly Youngjae’s thing, but something about the sound and the colors of blue enticed him. The club wasn’t busy, per se, but it had plenty of people. Nice, fancy almost, and it made Youngjae feel entirely out of place even more than he felt before. Men and women were far older than him, businessmen having wine and dinner with their wives at circular tables decorated in navy blue satin tablecloths, roses of every pink variety to decorate the tables along with candles to illuminate the dark aura.

Youngjae stood at the back, unsure of how to approach a table to sit as the piano ended and the lights on stage fell. Youngjae tilted his head at the silence, most of the guests turning their attention to the show that was bound to begin in a matter of moments.

The stage lit up in purple and gold lights, a stunning boy standing in front of the microphone along with a pianist, a fiddler, a cellist, and a drummer. The music started after the drummers count in, a jazz sound that was far more exciting than the soft piano that once was. The singer was swinging along to the movement of the instruments, black hair moving in rhythm with his own body. He hadn’t even opened his mouth and yet Youngjae already knew his voice would be as beautiful as the body that seduced him in song.

Even from the back of the room, Youngjae could see the glitter, almost sequin-like sparkles, pressed against the boy’s cheeks of a dozen colors, purple lipstick smeared against his lips. Lips that pulled Youngjae into the boy's voice as he started singing.

_Am I the only one? Doesn’t everyone else do this? Be honest_

_Something’s slightly missing, I wish I could mix_

_One cup of him, one cup of that guy and one spoon of that person_

Youngjae felt his lips part at the sound of the boy's voice. The world slowed as he drifted under the spell being cast on him from the movement of the boy's arms as he sang, pointing out people in the crowd to flirt with as he sang. Dragging delicate hands up the length of the microphone stand as his voice made Youngjae weak at the knees. God, he was beautiful. His dark purple outfit was cinched at the waist, and all Youngjae could think about was how incredibly perfect the boy was before him.

The way his lips curled into a smirk as he sang, eyes dark and meeting with his from across the room. Maybe it wasn’t him he was looking at, but he couldn’t help but feel his gaze on him before the boy continued his performance, beginning to scat and dance around the stage in the most graceful and attractive way, voice following the waves of limbs that entranced everyone in the room.

Youngjae hardly noticed the song was over, mouth agape and breathing uneven at the sight of how stunning that boy was. He hardly noticed the boy's bright smile and bow before he was rushing toward the back, talking to the fiddler intensely. He hardly noticed that his mouth had opened and reached out to touch the goddess that was placed before him.

“You’re an amazing performer!”

The boy let out a little laugh, something of pity mixed with knowing what men who said that to him wanted, “Thanks kid, I’m busy so I can’t stay to talk.”

“When do you next perform?” Youngjae asked, calling out after the perfect purple boy with black hair and bright brown eyes that hardly looked at him to have Youngjae’s stomach tied up in knots. 

The boy turned his head behind him as he left as Youngjae watched as if he was debating something in his head. He didn’t know what there was to debate, but he hoped, prayed even, that this wouldn’t be the last time he could hear the boy sing him into bliss and distraction, to melt away from the world that he did not want to feel apart of. “Fridays, 6-12pm.”

Youngjae wouldn’t have missed it.

He knew it was silly to go back the next Friday, and even sillier over the fact he couldn’t tell anyone about his plans. They were hardly plans if he was being honest with himself. He just had to see the boy again, a nameless figure that plagued Youngjae’s every thought, every dream. He couldn’t say he was in love, no, but maybe he was close to it.

He got there early, walking into the jazz parlor in an outfit Chanhee had picked out for him for another event that he thought he looked good enough in to rewear. Front table, thirty minutes before he was scheduled to begin.

The glitter sequins on his cheeks must’ve been his staple, but the set was absolutely lovely. Something about the boy pulled him into the salty ocean of his voice, sultry and like honey. A sailor jumping into freezing waters being enticed by a siren. A god or goddess pulling a mere human into their trap of gorgeousness.

When the waitress came to ask Youngjae if he wanted anything else to drink he shook his head, almost letting her leave him at the blue silked table before he spoke again, “Wait, can I get a glass of wine for the singer? Whatever his favorite is, tell him it's from me.”

“What’s your name?” She asked, then realizing that the boy didn’t know his name.

“My name's Youngjae, but tell him the blonde came back to see him.”

She nodded, walking off as the boy came on for his last performance of the night, the clock three minutes away from midnight. The lights fell, once again as the boy stepped onto the stage, and despite this song being the same as last weeks ending performance he fell for the sway of the boy’s hips all over again. 

When the set was over Youngjae tapped his foot, pondering whether to stay for a bit longer and finish his drink or go home after a long day. He tipped the glass of wine to his lips, being halfway empty, and tilted his head back with his eyes closed to taste the red wine before hearing a voice.

“I wasn’t actually expecting you to come back, _Youngjae_.”

He nearly choked on his wine at the sound of his name coming from the same voice he had already memorized in the hours his head was pressed into pillows, far into the depths of sleep. He opened his eyes, swallowing his sip and licking his lips gently as the boy sat down in the chair next to him while a pianist set up for his set.

“I told you that I loved your performance,” Youngjae started softly as the boy who was wearing red drank from his wine glass, filled with some wine of the rosé variety. He was stunning, even up close, and Youngjae knew he had to soak in the sight of the boy whose collar bones were prominent sticking out of his shirt before it was too late.

“Hearing it and having people come back for it are two different stories.”

“Tell me your name. Please?”

The boy sat next to him tilted his head lightly, pondering if he should or not, taking another sip of his wine and sighing at the taste, “Only because you bought me wine. Haknyeon.”

“Haknyeon,” Youngjae repeated to himself, smiling lightly to himself, “It’s nice to finally meet you.”

“I would say the same, but really it's just because you bought me alcohol.”

❀⊱┄┄┄┄┄┄┄┄┄┄┄⊰❀

Youngjae went every Friday for the next three months. Every night he bought Haknyeon a glass of his favorite wine, sometimes two, of the rosé the boy got every time. Only twice more did Haknyeon ever sit with him at the table when his set was over, very rarely did he stay for long. He learned the boy was a year older than him, that he grew up in Jeju but longed to perform on stage and left the farm behind. He learned that Haknyeon was the kind of person that didn’t open up easily, and yet Youngjae didn’t mind that. The boy just enjoyed the company.

That Friday, Youngjae sat in his familiar seat, the waitress bringing him his usual glass of wine and knowing exactly who he was there to see. When she mentioned Haknyeon wasn’t performing that night, Youngjae felt his heart drop and he had no idea why. Surely, he would still stay and watch the performance because he had learned to love jazz, but it wasn’t the same without his boy.

Jazz was the kind of thing Youngjae fell in love with because he had fallen in love with Haknyeon. He spent time at home learning about the history of Jazz, how every beat and swing step was formed and molded with each jazz musician's intent. That, in a way, jazz was the dance of music, that no two pieces would ever be the same, and how freeing it was to just play an instrument with no direction. He even spent time listening to Louis Armstrong, Ella Fitzgerald, Benny Carter, Miles Davis, but his favorite jazz artist would still be Haknyeon.

When the chair next to him moved as the second song of another vocalist’s set began, Youngjae practically jumped three feet. Haknyeon laughed at the boy, sitting with a glass of wine that he must’ve bought for himself. He was wearing not nearly as much makeup as he did on stage, about as much as Youngjae had put on to go see him, and yet he might’ve looked even more stunning like this.

“God, you nearly scared me to death,” Youngjae sighed, placing his glass on the table to steady his breathing.

“Sorry about that, I figured you’d come to see me and since I didn’t have the time to tell you I wasn’t working today I would come visit you.”

Haknyeon smiled at him, not a smirk but something Youngjae has yet to see in him. Normality, perhaps. Haknyeon, the boy that liked jazz and not the jazz performer. Youngjae couldn’t help but take Haknyeon’s figure in, especially with what he was wearing. A jumpsuit type, black and covered in red roses and greenery in a silhouette that corseted the boy's chest and waist and flared at his hips. His collarbones were on display, housing glitter just as Chanhee did when he went out, which was enough imagery of the goddess placed before him to have him wondering if Haknyeon was flirting.

“You didn’t have to come all the way out here on your day off to come see me,” Youngjae hummed lightly as Haknyeon crossed his legs and closed his eyes to listen to the sound of jazz that floated into the room.

“I wanted to.”

That simple phrase had led to so many things in the span of two hours. Haknyeon’s hand sprawled and squeezing against Youngjae’s thigh to tease him under the table at the jazz club, the boy kissing messily against Youngjae’s neck in the backseat of a taxi to Haknyeon’s apartment, Youngjae pushing Haknyeon up against the door of his bedroom desperately tugging at fabric and cursing the attractive boy for wearing something so difficult to take off, all the way to Youngjae’s hips snapping into his ass as the boy spilled curses beneath him.

“God, you’re stunning like this,” Youngjae hummed through shallow moans, fingertips digging into Haknyeon’s thick hips to keep the moaning boy still. Haknyeon let out a whine at the comment through gritted teeth at the feeling of fullness.

“Don’t say things like that,” Haknyeon spilled through gasps, Youngjae pushing his thighs to his chest for a better angle. He could feel Haknyeon tighten around him when he found that sensitive little area to brush against.

“I’m not one to lie to you,” Youngjae groaned at the sudden tightness, listening to the moaning song of Haknyeon beneath him. High in pitch, half out of breath, and looking completely fucked out. Eyes lidded and hardly able to be kept open, plump pink lips hung open and dry from moaning under the touch. He really did look stunning, hair stuck to his forehead and face completely flushed from how incredibly close he was.

“Y-Youngjae, I- Ah, Ah!”

With a snap of the hips upward Haknyeon was cumming onto his own stomach, legs pulling Youngjae deeper into him and shaking in overstimulation. Youngjae had stilled his hips, leaning down to pepper kisses along Haknyeon’s collarbone and lightly trace the beautiful skin.

“Y-you didn’t cum, Youngjae,” Haknyeon sighed lightly at the feeling, Youngjae still pushed fully inside of him and melting under his touch.

“It’s okay, I don’t need to,” He half giggled, pulling gently out of the tired boy below him and tracing fingertips over his thighs where minutes ago he was being rough, “I had fun just pleasing you.”

Youngjae pulled the used but unfilled condom off as he crawled off the bed, going to the bathroom and tossing it along with rummaging through Haknyeon’s drawers to find a washcloth to bring back to him. Haknyeon was waiting, chest still heaving and covering his eyes and face with his arm as he felt the warmth of fabric on his stomach.

The blonde was gentle to him, loving really, and that was something Haknyeon hadn’t had in a long time. Youngjae took the cloth back to the bathroom, leaving Haknyeon to rummage for a pair of underwear and a large black tee that drowned his perfect figure. When Youngjae returned he noticed the clothing on the end of the bed placed out for him, underwear and a shirt and pants.

Youngjae pulled the clothing onto his body, leaving the pants to the side and climbing under the covers with the boy he had fallen in love with. Not once did he think that he would end up here, but god was it bliss slotting his leg in between Haknyeon’s thighs for them to cuddle.

Haknyeon was already half asleep, Youngjae thumbing the boy's thigh lightly when the voice spoke into the crook of his neck, “You don’t mind leaving before I wake up, do you?”

“No, I guess not.”

Youngjae does mind because it only solidifies the fact he meant nothing to Haknyeon. He still left his phone number on the bedside table, leaving in his fancy clothes from the night before and placing the lent ones in the laundry. He hoped Haknyeon would call or text.

He didn’t.

For the next few months, nothing really changed. Youngjae went and saw Haknyeon perform every Friday, the boy every couple of weeks inviting him back to his apartment to be pressed into sheets into the early hours of the morning and Youngjae leaving before the sun had even risen.

Truthfully, Youngjae never went to sleep after Haknyeon did, he simply stayed up and cherished the few moments he had with the boy he couldn’t call his. He wanted to pretend he was the kind of person that ended up in someone else's bed, and now that he was, he didn’t want to leave.

“Do you want to head out?” Haknyeon sighed one evening, tipping back the last of his rosé in his wine glass. Youngjae met eyes with him and immediately saw the boredom past the harsh lighting and flicker in his eyes he couldn’t quite catch the meaning of.

“You adore the music, but you seem disinterested today. Why is that?”

Haknyeon chuckled a bit to himself, moving to look at the girl playing a beautiful piano piece. “Sometimes being around the thing you love takes the adventure away from why you loved it in the first place. Not to mention, I’m distracted with something else.”

They met eyes, a cunning but gentle smirk rising on Haknyeon’s lips. Youngjae got the message, that was clear, tilting his head back in an attempt to finish his wine as well before leaving. When they met eyes again, Haknyeon’s hand was already outstretched for Youngjae to take, eyes waiting for him to take control.

Youngjae grabbed his hand and pulled him from his seat, Haknyeon happily following down and out into the busy night streets. Haknyeon attempted to hail a cab as Youngjae held him tightly by the waist from behind, kissing and sucking on his exposed neck.

It only took a moment for Haknyeon to get one, moving away from Youngjae’s body with a small moan spilling from his lips. They both crawled into the back seat, Haknyeon quickly giving the address while trying to hold in the noises he wanted to make from Youngjae nipping at his ear. 

The drive was painfully slow with Youngjae teasing him with what little skin was showing. Curse Haknyeon for wearing a long-sleeved blouse. The white fabric wasn’t even that comfortable with the layers of chiffon across his chest but it made him feel beautiful when he left. Haknyeon wanted Youngjae to make him feel beautiful now, he didn’t need the clothes anymore.

“Youngjae,” Haknyeon whispered through a little gasp, pulling on the end of the draped bow connected to the neckline of Youngjae’s button up. He pulled the two pieces of fabric, forcing a small noise in surprise from the boy, in an attempt to pull him closer. “I need you.”

“Be patient, baby. We’re almost there.”

Haknyeon let out a little whine, shimmying his hips against the seat of the car. He could feel the driver’s eyes watching to make sure they didn’t get too frisky in his back seat. If given the chance he would let Youngjae at this point, fuck he just needed _something._ “I would prefer being almost there in a different way.”

“And I would prefer it if you stopped complaining about it,” Youngjae nipped harshly against Haknyeon’s neck, digging his nails into his waist. “We can’t get there any faster than we already are, you know.”

Haknyeon pushed at the boy’s chest until they met eyes, a kind of annoyed fire in them that no longer matched Youngjae’s lust-filled ones. “Then can you stop working me up? You should be patient too.”

Youngjae squeezed the boy’s thigh, pulling him into a kiss for the first time of the night. It was messy, all too quick and not at all calculated, but Haknyeon couldn’t help but moan into his mouth and grasp onto the fabric of his shirt. They parted for just a moment, eyes locked and barely able to be seen in the darkness of the cab.

“You know you like it, so shut up. You’re far more attractive when you aren’t talking."

Haknyeon rolled his eyes at the boy pulling him into another kiss, dragging Youngjae’s bottom lip between his teeth as some form of retaliation. The boy moved to say something once Haknyeon let him go, but the cab came to a quick halt finally meeting the entrance of Haknyeon’s apartment.

They paid, tipping more than necessary as they bounded out of the car and into the building. Haknyeon wasted no time in pulling out his keys as he pulled Youngjae by the wrist through the hallways to his door. It was only a moment after the door closed and shoes were removed that Haknyeon connected his lips to Youngjae’s, slow and intense.

He hoisted Haknyeon up, the boy quickly wrapping his legs around Youngjae’s waist as he grasped his ass. Haknyeon broke the kiss in a whine burying his head in the crook of the boy's neck to muffle it. He nipped and lapped at a sensitive spot as Youngjae carried him to his bed. 

Haknyeon’s back hit the sheets, staring up at the boy that had trapped him between his arms. Moments like this Haknyeon took advantage of, the way Youngjae looked at him like he wanted nothing else than this right now. The way his eyes stared so deep into Haknyeon’s soul, searching for something, though Haknyeon never knew what, like he was poetry that Youngjae wanted to live in.

“ _Please_ , Youngjae.”

“I’m sorry that you look so beautiful, Haknyeon,” He teased lightly, helping the boy beneath him sit up to pull his blouse off. Together they shimmied the chiffon off, Youngjae immediately pulling Haknyeon into a kiss by the back of the neck. 

“Can you, mmn, get the lube?” Haknyeon asked through kisses. He could feel his erection pressing against the zipper of his trousers and it was becoming oh so uncomfortable. Youngjae nodded kissing him once more, soft and sweet, before leaving for the nightstand drawer where it always was.

“It isn't here, did you move it?”

“Shit,” Haknyeon cursed under his breath, working on undoing his pants quickly, “I left it in the shower, can you grab it for me?”

Youngjae hummed as a response, disappearing into the bathroom as Haknyeon worked on yanking his pants off and tossing them to the side. He moved to his hands and knees, knowing damn well as soon as Youngjae came back he would see Haknyeon’s ass before absolutely anything else.

He knew when he entered the room because Youngjae groaned. He couldn’t quite see the reaction, but it had to have been big. “Is this the reason you’ve been so needy all night?”

Haknyeon wasn’t wearing underwear, already on display. Around his waist was a black lace garter belt, holding up a pair of opaque thigh high stockings. They hugged his thighs, tight around them just how he liked it and forced some of the skin to overflow from the top. The icing on top of the cake, as if the garter wasn’t enough, was the purple gem end of a butt plug waiting to be removed.

“Maybe it is, do you like it?” 

Youngjae tossed the lube onto the bed next to the pillows, pulling a knee on top of the bed to half sit down. He grabbed the flesh of Haknyeon's ass, kneading it and watching the plug move as the boy got situated.

"I can't believe you wore this all night. Did you finger yourself thinking of me?"

Haknyeon whined, nodding against the sheets of the bed. His hair covered most of his face like this but he still looked beautiful.

Youngjae gave a smack to one of his cheeks, Haknyeons hips stuttering forward. He moaned at the pain dissipating to pleasure as Youngjae's hand came down for a second and a third. "Please, just touch me already."

"You've been patient all night, I think you can handle a few more minutes."

Youngjae toyed with the garter belt around Haknyeons waist, letting his fingers drag across the black lace. He dragged a finger down the straps that connected to the back of his stockings. They lay flat and taught against Haknyeon's ass, pulling the fabric even higher on his thighs.

He pulled on one, letting it go to snap on Haknyeon's sensitive skin. Haknyeon winced at it, but his body said he liked it. Younjae watched his body shake at the feeling, a shiver running down his spine.

He toyed with the other, pulling it back to smack against the skin on the opposite thigh. "I swear to god, Youngjae, if you don't get your dick in me soon, I'll hurt you."

Youngjae flicked the gem sticking out of Haknyeon's ass, the boy letting out a moan before moving his head to glare at Youngjae behind him. All he could do was laugh, grabbing the end of the plug and pulling it ever so slightly.

Haknyeon panted gently as Youngjae teased him, pushing and pulling the plug as he watched the reaction. Haknyeon was leaking onto the sheets, a small spot of precum staining the white fabric. He was holding back small moans and grasping the sheets to keep from taking over.

"Trying to be patient, hmm?"

"I wouldn't have to try if you just _hurried the fuck up_."

“You’re lucky,” Youngjae started simply, beginning to pull his clothes off, “That I’m kind to you.”

Haknyeon simply smiled at this, knowing he had gotten his way. He shook his butt a little, just to tease Youngjae who was pulling his underwear down to show a half hard cock that he pumped to himself before returning his attention to Haknyeon.

Youngjae grabbed the end of the plug, ever so gently and far too slowly pulling it out, listening to all the little noises Haknyeon was making beneath him. Haknyeon helped the process by leaning forward on his hips, letting the plug fall from him finally with a content sigh.

There was no time to protest before a finger was being pressed into his ass, thrusting quickly into him. Haknyeon whined and moaned at the sensation, knowing he could take more and Youngjae didn't have to go through all these steps.

"Youngjae, please, for the love of God-"

"Hush."

Youngjae shoved another finger into the boy, curling his fingers just where he liked it. Youngjae had learned Haknyeon's body quickly over their time spent together and it was evident when Haknyeon choked out a broken moan.

He pulled his fingers from Haknyeon's ass, grabbing the lube bottle and dripping some onto his cock, too cold to be ideal, but he almost liked it like that. He stroked himself, staring at Haknyeon who was patiently waiting to be filled, absolutely beautiful like this.

First, it was the tip, then Youngjae was pushed all the way in, little need for prep thanks to Haknyeon and his neediness for the night. This had become almost normal for them, for Youngjae to bottom out and wait for Haknyeon to give him the go-ahead until he was completely ruined under Youngjae's touch.

Youngjae began to thrust, slowly to begin, with his fingers dug into Haknyeon's waist to pull him back. He wanted to be soft, to be gentle with him and shower him with praise, but that wasn't what Haknyeon was looking for tonight. Not when he was dressed like that. He wanted rough and without care, to be fucked until he couldn't walk.

So he gave him what he wanted. He snapped his hips up into the boy, grunting and groaning as he grasped onto the lace fabric of the garter, listening to the beautiful moans of Haknyeon beneath him. Fucked him until he came on Haknyeon's back, and then fucked him more until Haknyeon finally came on the sheets below him, because everything was to please Haknyeon.

❀⊱┄┄┄┄┄┄┄┄┄┄┄⊰❀

“Are you coming with us or not?”

Youngjae blinked his eyes open quickly, lost deep in thought that his slice of pizza was getting cold in his hands. Changmin was looking at him in concern, judging the way his pizza looked limp and unappetizing compared to his own. He chewed his pizza half in concern whereas Chanhee simply rolled his eyes before taking a sip of his beer.

“Earth to Youngjae, I asked you a question.”

“Sorry, Chanhee, uhh... you said Friday? I can't do Fridays.”

“Why not?” Chanhee raised an eyebrow at the boy. “I get you don’t like going out but even Changmin is coming and you’ve been blowing us off for weeks. It's not like you're _working_ on a Friday night so _what is it?_ ”

“It's nothing,” Youngjae quickly brushed it off, though he didn’t even convince himself of it.

“ _It’s nothing_ ,” Chanhee mocked, brushing his hair back. He was obviously upset about the repeated rain-checks, especially because Youngjae wasn’t exactly being communicative about it. Vague excuses and being left on read, it was only a matter of time before Chanhee exploded. “Nothing besides you don’t fucking care about seeing your friends. What am I to you, a piece of gum stuck under your shoe?!”

“Shut up, Chanhee,” Youngjae whined in annoyance, running his fingers through his hair as Changmin observed the two of them with a bite of pizza stuffed into his cheek. “Obviously, I care about you otherwise I wouldn’t fucking be here.”

“Will you at least tell us what’s going on?” Changmin asked, covering his mouth while he slurred his words. “I mean, if you have other plans that's cool with us, it just helps if we know you’re doing something and not just leaving us hanging.”

Youngjae sighed and sat for a minute. Thinking. Really, about how he would explain all of this. About how he fell in love with a boy that could or could not care for him back. When he thought too much about it he just hurt himself, so he tried not to. But being asked so directly, he had no choice but to think, and then overthink, because everything was so confusing.

Haknyeon was confusing. He was impossible to read. Youngjae had no idea what he wanted. Longterm, short-term, in general. Just everything about him was a mystery, and yes that's why he had fallen in love with him, but this? It was just too much.

"I visit uhh... a friend. On Fridays."

"You," Chanhee pointed, eyebrows raised with a look of disbelief. He broke out into a chuckle, "Since when do you have friends outside of us and the group?"

"Chanhee," Changmin warned, smacking him to which he just hit back. He gave a look too, like not to mess with him when Changmin knew he was upset already. "Let him talk at least if you're going to interrogate him."

Chanhee looked at Youngjae, caught red-handed in a position he didn't want to be stuck in. Haknyeon was more than a friend, that was for sure, but they didn't have any kind of label. They didn't need one, they didn't bother with one.

"I just go see him perform at the jazz club in the art district on Friday's. You guys don't know him."

"The art district?!" Chanhee blurted out, a hand immediately covering his mouth. For being what Changmin called "an idiot" most days he seemed to connect the dots quickly about how they met. Considering before he took Youngjae there the boy had never been and he had no reason to return. "You met him when I ditched you like, months ago?"

Youngjae couldn't help but nod, leaning his head against the back of the couch he was sitting on in despair. It really had been months and nothing was coming of this. He had completely fallen in love with Haknyeon and it was going nowhere. "I didn't mean for it to go this far, really."

"What does that even mean?" Chanhee was chewing on his pizza, knowing damn well there would be a good story if Youngjae was going every week to see this mystery boy.

"At first I was just going because of his voice. It's incredible, I've never seen anybody perform like that, and then he invited me to his place and we--" Youngjae gulped, glancing down at Chanhee whose eyes were wide in disbelief. "Anyway, it's just been like that since then. I've been falling in love with him over and over again and still... nothing."

"This is why you don't turn one night stands into friends with benefits! God, you're an idiot. I've warned you about this so many times, you don't catch feelings for people you're fucking for fun."

"Well, I never thought I would ever be in a friends with benefits situation in the first place, plus I caught feelings before we even fucked!"

The silence was painful because Youngjae knew he was being judged. For falling in love, for being friends with benefits, for not taking Chanhee's words seriously. His gaze was intense, and it was hard to shake and ignore too. "Not to call you out, but you suck at being a whore. Why did you even try?"

"I didn't try! I just went to see him perform and then I was completely enamored with him and I couldn't say no when he asked me to come over! Leave Haknyeon alone!"

They could hear a pin drop with how thick the tension was. Youngjae didn't know what he had said at first, what he had done, but then it hit him. It hit him hard. He had just confessed his lover's name to his two best friends, which he normally would not mind, but it was them.

"Haknyeooon," Chanhee immediately teased, Changmin joining in in a chorus of repeating his name over and over again.

They teased and bantered with him for what felt like forever, asking too many questions and joking about being in love with him. The air had cleared from Youngjae being busy, but all of this just made his head spin. Made him think about everything again.

About how Haknyeon's hair framed his golden skin in the low lights of his bedroom, the way his voice was raspy and deep when he sang and when he called Youngjae's name out. How when they kissed it was intimate and begging for more, but as soon as it was over, it was over.

It was confusing, and Youngjae wished it would go away, but nothing about Haknyeon ever left his mind. Haknyeon was a plague, and he couldn’t tell if it was a good one or one that would kill him. 

Youngjae wanted to leave that cramped apartment, go out for a walk to clear his mind about all of this. He hated overthinking and that's all he did when it came to Haknyeon, he didn’t need more of it from his best friends.

They seemed to notice too.

“Dude, what’s up? Are you upset that I was mad at you?” Chanhee’s voice was worried in the way he always was. More concern than anything, never showing how much he really cared even though he did. He wouldn’t have brought it up if he didn’t care, but the tinge of annoyance was always here.

“No, sorry. Just thinking again.”

Changmin spared a glance at Chanhee, who simply shrugged back. There was some whispering amongst the two that Youngjae ignored, letting his eyes flutter shut and head tilt against the couch. If he bothered to pay attention to the bickering, Changmin was insisting to check in on him whereas Chanhee argued not to push.

In the end, Changmin asked him anyways, “What are you thinking about?”

Youngjae sighed, trying to find the words to explain himself. Everything was impossibly complex in his brain, because no matter which way he tried to explain, it would always end with him looking like an idiot. He could hear Chanhee now, _It’s obvious he doesn't like you so stop trying._

But it wasn’t obvious. Haknyeon was treading the line, and Youngjae didn’t know if it was on purpose or not.

“Him. We’ve been at this for almost half a year now. I want something more, I always have, but there’s no opportunity. I’m stuck in a never-ending loop of being just a fuck buddy and nothing more, but the way he speaks, the way he looks at me. That’s real.”

It was close enough to what Youngjae already predicted Chanhee would say. “Not to be a dick, but are you sure it's not just you hoping?”

“Maybe it is, then I’m just an idiot.” Youngjae lifted himself by the arms to meet eyes with the pair, “Do you think it's selfish of me to keep going back?”

“I think it's selfish of him, not you.” The worried look on Changmin’s face made Youngjae feel better because he partially understood. Maybe it was selfish of Haknyeon. Inviting him over only when he wanted the attention. That butt plug might’ve been a sight for sore eyes, but it was for Haknyeon, not Youngjae.

“I just want the opportunity for something,” Youngjae sighed, “He’s never even given me that.”

The tears welling in Youngjae’s eyes at that sentence changed the subject.

Chanhee was no longer upset Youngjae wouldn’t be joining them on their night out.

Haknyeon’s set ended with the usual bang it always did, Youngjae mouthing the words to the familiar song that ended all his nights at the club. When it was over and the lights fell, applause ringing from the crowd, Haknyeon quickly stumbled down off the stage and toward Youngjae’s usual table.

“Hey!” He smiled brightly, leaning over on the table in a dark purple themed outfit that showed his shoulders. The movement only made them more pronounced, and the purple lipstick smudged onto thick lips only made him stand out even more.

Youngjae quickly swallowed the sip of wine he had taken, eyes bright and wide at the sudden energy coming from the boy that was usually calm and collected. “Hello?”

“I wanted to invite you over tonight, but I have some unexpected plans that I have to attend to.” Youngjae simply nodded and listened to the boy, though he really couldn’t fathom what plans could be so late in the evening. “I was wondering if you could come over tomorrow evening? Around eight or nine, I mean. I really wanted to spend time with you.”

The way Haknyeon’s hand gently pressed into Youngjae’s forearm was soft and intimate, that piece of Haknyeon Youngjae had been searching for. The premade plans were something new, something that felt like a step closer to winning Haknyeon over, and frankly, Youngjae didn’t have any plans that weekend to deny him.

“Yeah, I’ll be over around then, no dress code?”

Haknyeon shook his head with a soft smile and bright eyes. There wasn’t the normal glimmer of lust or need, just Haknyeon, happy to see Youngjae and excited to see him on one of his days off. Youngjae was thrilled to be invited, like they were becoming more than just the more-than-occasional hookup.

“Haknyeon, Kevin’s waiting for you outside,” A voice suddenly appeared, the boy placing a hand on Haknyeon's shoulder. “Not too happy that you’re taking so long either.”

Haknyeon sighed and quickly turned on his heels to leave, “I’ll see you tomorrow!”

Then Youngjae was left to the rest of his wine glass, a smile plastered across his face at the idea of seeing Haknyeon at his home, in his element. Perhaps he normally wandered around in hoodies and sweats, maybe tees and underwear, surely not the performing outfits Youngjae was so used to seeing him in.

Really all he could think about was Haknyeon until he found himself ringing his doorbell for whatever his evening had in store. It took a minute for Haknyeon to answer the door, the boy using the door to cover most of his body while holding a wine glass in his open hand.

“You made it! Come on in,” He half giggled, letting Youngjae into the entrance of his apartment and closing the door behind him.

Youngjae worked on slipping his shoes off as he watched Haknyeon wander into the kitchen. It made sense why he was covering part of his body when he opened the door, he was in a pair of tiny navy underwear, the bottom of his ass sticking out from under it. He was in an oversized tee too, old and worn in, but it was hiked up likely from sitting on the couch. “Want some wine?”

“Only a little, please and thank you,” Youngjae smiled, pulling his keys and wallet out of his sweat pockets to place on the kitchen island. He pulled his hoodie off too, a plain black tee under it.

Haknyeon handed him a glass, not much filled, maybe enough to give a slight buzz and loosen up as they made their way to the couch together. “I didn’t really have much planned, I just figured we’ve never really,” Haknyeon paused to himself, contemplating his words to formulate them in the right way, “took the time to get to know each other. So, I figured we could play some card games and talk?”

“I’d love that.”

Together the two settled down on the floor in front of the coffee table, knees gently nudged together and wine glasses carefully placed to the sides in hope not to spill, but needing the tablespace to play a game of concentration.

“So,” Haknyeon started gently, flipping a pair of cards as he began to talk, “tell me a little about you.”

“Like what?” Youngjae half laughed to himself, turning over a different set of cards and gaining nothing from that either.

“Anything. I think you’re so intriguing as a person but I know nothing about you. It's like I know your personality but none of how you got there.”

“Well, when I was younger my parents and I moved abroad to the states, and I came back around high school. Growing up I did lots of sports, I loved baseball, I even wanted to be a major league player.” Youngjae laughed at that idea now, because really it was unrealistic. He was good on his teams, but he was just in middle school then and really he had no chance. Especially not with his height. “When I came back I left that behind and just worked on my studies, did what my parents wanted of me, and now I work a boring desk job to pay the bills while I figure out my next move.”

“What do you want to be your next move?”

“Honestly, I’m not sure. Life is still young, I can still go back to school or make a name for myself at my job, but there's always that wish to do something more. You know?”

Haknyeon nodded slightly at that, flipping over another pair of cards. Nobody had yet to receive any pairs yet. “I think I’m in the same situation in a way. I’d love to make and do music, but I’m just a little jazz singer at a club that doesn’t have enough popularity to be noticed. I work part-time too for rent and everything, but I’m hoping all my hard work will pay off so I can do music full time.”

“I think you could easily do that,” Youngjae complimented nicely, flipping over a pair of cards and glancing over at the boy who was already watching him. The moment was nice, just a moment to see the vulnerability about their lives. “Your voice is unique, Haknyeon, and so are you. I don’t doubt if you keep working for it, it’ll come.”

Haknyeon laughed a little, a small blush rising on his cheeks, “I appreciate that a lot.” He finally found himself a pair and tucked his cards to the side next to his wine glass before grabbing it for a sip.

Youngjae thought for a moment, about how to ask such a thing. About what words would get the answer he was looking for without prying more than Haknyeon was comfortable with. “Can I ask you a question?”

“Yeah, go for it.”

“I guess more of an observation. I don’t know, you just seem very closed off sometimes, like you don’t trust people. Is that too forward of me?”

Haknyeon laughed as Youngjae found himself a pair of cards to stash away. “No, I don’t mind. If you’re asking why I don’t really talk about my personal life, I get it. I think a part of me wanted to make sure you were someone trustworthy, a good person to have around.”

“What about the other parts?”

“Hmm,” Haknyeon hummed to himself, flipping over another pair and stashing them away, “I get wary with people because of past experiences. I fear if I tell you too much you’ll use it against me.”

“I know me just saying it doesn’t mean much, but I hope you know I’m not that kind of person.”

“I don’t know, but I think I could believe you.”

Youngjae locked eyes with the boy gently, a soft smile spread across Haknyeon’s face and a sparkle in his eyes. He looked beautiful, he always did, though it was the first time Youngjae had seen him without makeup on. Something in him wanted to touch the mole by his lips, but he refrained from doing so.

“You look beautiful, Haknyeon.”

Haknyeon let out a small huff of air as appreciation, a smile to himself before turning over another pair of cards to take. “You’re not so bad yourself, Youngjae.”

There were a few rounds of silence, though neither boy really minded. Haknyeon had moved the cards together now that most of the deck was gone, forcing them closer until their thighs touched. It was nice like this, just having the presence of the other as they sat and played an arbitrary card game. 

“Tell me about your parents?”

“My mother’s abroad, truthfully we’re not as close as I would like to be.” Haknyeon took a sip of his wine, leaning back against the couch cushions with his head rested on his hand, watching Youngjae have his turn. “She didn’t want me to pursue music, but I couldn’t let it be, so I don’t talk with her often.”

“I’m sorry.” 

Youngjae sat back with Haknyeon, lounging his head on his arm as well to meet eyes with the boy as they talked. “You don’t have to be sorry, it’s just life sometimes. My grandparents check up on me often and I let them know how I’m doing. They still send me letters occasionally.”

“Do you miss them?”

“Yeah of course I do,” Haknyeon chuckled to himself under his breath, “But I’m glad to be on my own and live my own life away from them too. What about you and your parents?”

“They moved back to the states about a year ago, so I don’t see them, but I call them frequently. They didn’t exactly love the major league idea when I was younger but they didn’t say I _couldn’t_. Maybe they knew I didn’t have a chance when I was 5’1.”

They laughed together at that, the way Youngjae poked fun at himself when he was younger being all too endearing, though his parents were probably right. The laughter died down after a few seconds, smiles still plastered on pink cheeks.

Their eyes had met once again, a soft exchange of what could be anything. Hope, trust, comfort. Haknyeon’s hair fell gently into his eyes, face filled with content to have someone to laugh with and talk to. There was nothing left of the boy Youngjae was so used to. He wasn’t as closed off to him, he wasn’t protective, he was just himself for once. Free to talk and laugh, free to share his feelings and talk about his life.

Youngjae was staring, he knew that, but Haknyeon was staring right back. Blonde hair soft and freshly washed from the afternoon framing bright eyes, a smile on his face that could simply light up the room. The way he looked at Haknyeon with so much care and understanding, almost too much it was overwhelming. Everything about him was simply, enamoring.

“Can I kiss you?” Haknyeon muttered softly, under his breath and just loud enough to be heard.

“Please.”

Haknyeon set his wine glass on the coffee table, quickly moving himself to place a hand on Youngjae’s hip. He hovered for a moment, just taking in the sight of him waiting patiently for Haknyeon to make the first move. He could feel his own heart racing, nervousness making him blush a bit in embarrassment. If Youngjae noticed, he didn’t say anything, simply raising his free hand to cup Haknyeon’s cheek and pull him closer.

He closed the space between their lips, the first moment so soft it hardly felt real. He pressed in a bit more, enough to truly kiss him, lips molding together into nothing but the content of having someone to love.

Haknyeon pulled away gently, enough to take a small breath of air and move his free hand to gently pull Youngjae’s bottom lip down with the pad of his thumb. “You’re stunning.”

“Shut up, you’ll make me blush.”

“You’re cute when you blush,” was all Haknyeon could get out before he met Youngjae’s lips once more, his lips parted slightly giving better leverage to kiss him deeply, his hand falling to Youngjae’s chest to rest.

Haknyeon gently licked against Youngjae’s bottom lip, asking for permission to go farther. He opened his lips, allowing for Haknyeon to take control at whatever pace he wished. His tongue pushed slowly into Youngjae’s mouth, just enough to part his lips more before retreating back into a normal kiss.

The build-up was slow, Haknyeon enjoying taking his time to listen and notice every little movement in Youngjae’s body. The way he pulled Haknyeon closer when he teased, pushing his tongue farther into his mouth. How he let out little hums with every moment Haknyeon changed the pace from teasingly slow to just enough.

He drank him in, and Youngjae let him. He loved being able to hold Haknyeon close to him, kissing him deeply and slowly like they had all the time in the world. Youngjae let out a little moan when Haknyeon pressed his mouth fully open with his tongue, letting them swirl in Youngjae’s mouth. They both tasted of the red wine, a deep berry, and Youngjae couldn’t tell if he was getting dizzy from the alcohol or Haknyeon.

Haknyeon pulled away, staring into Youngjae’s eyes in search of permission to continue. All he could do was nod and try to pull him into another kiss, but Haknyeon simply pulled back more, moving a hand to place Youngjae’s near-empty wine glass onto the coffee table.

Haknyeon sunk down to straddle Youngjae’s lap, hands immediately moving to cup his face and pull him into a deep kiss. Youngjae was waiting for him, lips already parted and begging for more, hands grasping at the boy’s waist.

He pulled him closer as Haknyeon’s tongue pushed past his lips, letting their tongues fight for dominance in Youngjae’s mouth, little hums and groans of satisfaction falling from their mouths. Haknyeon rolled his hips experimentally against Youngjae, the boy immediately tightening the grip on his waist and letting out a moan.

He slowly grinded his hips down through the kiss, Youngjae quickly taking the initiative to meet them. It was always slow and calculated, Haknyeon pulling Youngjae’s tongue into his mouth roughly, letting the kiss move messily. He pulled away after a particularly loud moan fell from his own lips from Youngjae’s hips rocking up against his.

Youngjae’s lips were pink and swollen from kissing roughly, Haknyeon’s hips moving against his to create that needed friction they both wanted. “Can I ride you? Please?”

“Let’s move to the bedroom then, my ass is starting to hurt from sitting on the floor for so long.” Haknyeon laughed and pulled Youngjae into a quick peck on the lips before getting up and helping him along, leading him into the bedroom.

He pushed Youngjae back onto the bed, the boy immediately moving pillows to position behind him as he scooted his way to the headboard. Haknyeon moved to grab the lube from the bedside table and tossed it by the pillows for Youngjae to tuck away for later.

Youngjae outstretched his hands for Haknyeon to climb back into his lap, which he happily did. He settled himself down, pulling Youngjae into a deep kiss before moving to his jawline. He moved his head for Haknyeon to have a better angle, letting him leave open mouth kisses down his neck.

He let his hands wander underneath Haknyeon’s tee, hands grasping his waist and pulling their hips together. Haknyeon let out a hum, gently nibbling and sucking at Youngjae’s neck, who let out small whines and breaths of content as Haknyeon worked him without any rush.

He sucked a few small marks onto Youngjae’s collar bones as the boy snaked his hands under Haknyeon’s underwear to grab and knead his ass. Haknyeon let out a small noise in surprise, hot breath tickling Youngjae’s neck.

Haknyeon pushed his hips forward, pressing clothed bulges together to release some of the built-up tension. He wanted more, but at the same time, there was no rush tonight. Not when Youngjae’s cheeks were pink and his eyes sparkled when Haknyeon pulled back to grind against him.

“Haknyeon.” His voice was breathless but stable. His hands grasped at the flesh of Haknyeon’s ass, grabbing and pulling him in an attempt to beg for more.

“I’m not in a rush, Youngjae. Not when you look so beautiful.”

Youngjae let out a whine of embarrassment, leaning his head back and pulling a hand out of Haknyeon’s underwear to cover his face. Haknyeon laughed and pulled the hand away, leaning down to place a soft kiss against his cheek.

Youngjae melted under the touch.

Fingers curled under Youngjae’s shirt, Haknyeon slowly dragging them upward to push the fabric to his shoulders. 

“Do you want me to take it off?” The more Youngjae thought the more he realized more often than not his shirts stayed on during sex, that it was one extra step neither of them bothered with when they didn’t have much time.

“Not yet,” Haknyeon muttered, pressing a kiss to Youngjae’s sternum.

Yet.

Haknyeon kissed gently over to one of Youngjae’s nipples, dragging his tongue over it before pulling it into his mouth. Youngjae let out a sigh of content, a hand gently running through Haknyeon’s hair.

He kissed and sucked at Youngjae’s nipple until it was pink and swollen before moving to the other to do the same. Youngjae was panting softly beneath him, savoring every moment Haknyeon’s lips were pressed to his skin. 

“Fine, take it off, it’s annoying me.” Youngjae complied, tossing the fabric to the side.

Haknyeon gently ran his hands down his ribcage, down to grasp onto Youngjae’s hips and begin a trail of wet kisses down his stomach. All the way down to the little bow done on his sweat pants that was promptly undone.

Youngjae lifted his hips as Haknyeon tugged at his pants and underwear to take them off at the same time. He struggled a bit with getting them over his ankles, but eventually, they were tossed off the side of the bed.

It was just a moment where Haknyeon took in Youngjae’s figure before he went back to work. Haknyeon pushed Youngjae’s legs open enough for him to kiss his inner thigh. The muscle flexed under the touch, to which Haknyeon smiled to himself.

The feeling of Haknyeon’s lips against his thighs was hot, burning marks of lust with each one as he made his way up to Youngjae’s leaking cock. He grabbed the base, gently standing it up for his tongue to lick the bead of precum waiting for him.

Youngjae twitched at the feeling, his mind completely spinning. He couldn’t remember the last time Haknyeon’s mouth was around him, if it ever was in the first place. He had no memory of it, but surely he had to have gotten head at least once over their months together. It wasn’t like this though when both of them were sober.

Haknyeon slowly sunk himself down, taking as much as he could without pushing himself. Youngjae leaned his head back, letting out a small groan at the feeling of Haknyeon’s throat around him.

“Fuck, Haknyeon. Go easy.”

Haknyeon pulled his head back to the tip, letting out a little giggle. He looked up at Youngjae, who was watching his tongue swirl around his head. Haknyeon was beautiful like this, lips pink and open, letting his tongue do most of the work.

“Just sit back and enjoy, baby,” he muttered. He sucked the tip lightly before he began bobbing his head. It was slow calculated, his tongue dragging with each movement. Youngjae’s moans caught in his throat, hums encouraging Haknyeon to do more.

Haknyeon relaxed his jaw, letting his spit collect in his mouth and coat Youngjae’s cock as he worked, his pink lips curling ever so slightly at being stuffed. He moaned lightly when he accidentally pressed Youngjae’s tip to the back of his throat, the boy beneath him jolting his hips forward at the feeling.

He thanked himself for pulling away so the thrust didn’t make him gag, but the idea only turned him on more. Haknyeon continued bobbing his head, pressing the tip to the back of his throat again and again while Youngjae whined beneath him.

“You’re incredible, baby.”

Haknyeon continued, a small hum spurring Youngjae’s muscles to contract in pleasure. Youngjae gripped at his hair but he didn’t push or pull him, instead letting Haknyeon continue. 

It wasn’t much longer of this before Haknyeon pulled away, watching as Youngjae’s breathing slowed. He must’ve been close, but Youngjae knew they weren’t done.

Haknyeon stood up from where he was, wiping a bit of drool that was drying on his chin before he tugged his underwear off and down his legs. He made a little show of it for fun, giggling as he did it, Youngjae just smiling up at him.

“You’re fucking beautiful.”

Haknyeon kneeled down onto the bed, in between Youngjae’s legs for him to grasp at his thighs. “Not as beautiful as you. How do you want to do this?”

“Whatever you want baby. You didn’t prep, did you?”

Haknyeon shook his head. He had no intentions on fucking Youngjae tonight, things just kind of fell into place for once. “I didn’t. Do you want to do it? I can do it myself too.”

“It's more fun if I do it, no?” Youngjae began rummaging for the lube that he shoved under the pillows and popped the cap off. “Straddle me backwards and lean on your elbows, yeah?” 

He nodded before moving, it was a little embarrassing like this. Whenever they fucked it was quick and simple, whereas this was… intimate. Having his ass up in the air wasn’t weird to Haknyeon, but in this position, he couldn’t help but be flustered.

Haknyeon straddled him as asked, hands holding himself steady as Youngjae poured lube onto his fingers. He did his best to warm it up, but truth be told it was still somewhat cold when Youngjae touched his index finger to Haknyeon’s hole.

The boy jolted slightly at the temperature, but he quickly relaxed at the feeling of Youngjae pressing his finger in halfway. “Too cold?”

“A little,” Haknyeon laughed, turning back to meet eyes with the boy as he scrunched his nose, “but it’s okay.”

Youngjae gently pushed the finger in all the way, experimenting with slow thrusts. Haknyeon kept his moans down as Youngjae worked him slowly with that one finger, letting out a gasp as Youngjae placed his second finger at his entrance to push in slowly.

“You’re doing so well, baby.”

Haknyeon ran his hands through his hair, scoffing, “It’s only two fingers, I’ve taken more before.”

His sentence was finished in a loud moan as Youngjae pushed those two fingers all the way in. “I can still praise you for taking my fingers well, can’t I?”

“Shut up, you’re embarrassing me.”

Youngjae let out a laugh, using his fingers to scissor Haknyeon open. He grabbed the lube bottle with his free hand and placed the tip to Haknyeon’s hole. “Gonna be cold baby, I’m sorry.” He squeezed the bottle, letting some of it drip down past where Youngjae wanted it. 

A third finger being pushed in made Haknyeon grasp onto Youngjae’s thigh to ground himself. He let out a moan, one that he didn’t bother to hide as Youngjae pushed all three in as far as they could. It was slow, Youngjae taking as much time as Haknyeon did when he sucked him off, and Haknyeon enjoyed every second of it.

“Your fingers feel so good,” Haknyeon breathed out through small whines of pleasure. Youngjae picked up the pace, watching as his fingers disappeared into his ass. He loved spoiling Haknyeon, and Haknyeon knew that, otherwise he probably would’ve stopped him.

“I’m glad you like them. Though one day I’d love to see what yours can do.”

Haknyeon let out a whine. Youngjae couldn’t see his face but he could tell he was covering the blush on his face. “You ready, baby?”

Youngjae’s fingers stilled for Haknyeon to answer, “Always.”

He pulled his fingers from Haknyeon’s ass and promptly wiped the excess lube on them onto his cock before wiping them clean on the sheets.

“Hey, I just washed those!” The way Haknyeon’s lips formed a pout Youngjae quickly smiled and met him into a kiss when he straddled Youngjae’s lap.

“I’m sorry, I’ll wash them for you if you want.”

Haknyeon pushed out his lips into another pout, but he shook his head and sat up to line himself onto Youngjae’s dick. He slowly sank himself down, biting on his lower lip at the feeling of being full. 

The boy beneath him was grasping at Haknyeon’s hips, keeping him from going too quickly. Youngjae groaned at the feeling of Haknyeon around him. Usually, they never went this slow, and being able to enjoy every spark of pleasure was already getting him worked up.

“Fuck, you feel amazing.”

Haknyeon finally sank himself all the way down, moving his hips to get comfortable forcing out a small moan. “I could say the same to you. I feel like I forget every time you leave.”

He lifted his hips and pressed down slowly, Youngjae throwing his head back at the feeling of Haknyeon squeezing around him. “Oh my god, you’re insane.”

Haknyeon began rolling his hips forward, wanting to let Youngjae fill him as much as possible. He grasped onto Youngjae’s hips as he moved, Youngjae’s thumbs digging into his thighs as he moved. 

“Youngjae, you’re so good to me,” Haknyeon muttered softly, lifting his hips to properly fuck himself onto Youngjae’s cock. He bounced softly, his ass making small smacking noises against Youngjae’s thighs. 

He let out small moans at Haknyeon’s movements, being far louder than any of the times he was doing all the work. Haknyeon savored the sounds, working his hips faster to pull them from Youngjae’s throat.

“Your moans are so pretty, baby.”

Youngjae let out a whine at the praise, a moan following it at the snap of Haknyeon’s hips against his own. Haknyeon’s hips worked wonders, circling just a bit with every movement, it was driving Youngjae insane.

“Fuck, Haknyeon, it’s--”

He was cut off in a kiss, so fast Youngjae nearly fell out of Haknyeon’s ass. Haknyeon quickly caught it, pushing his hips down to keep him inside. Youngjae moaned through the kiss, his hands wrapping around Haknyeon’s waist as the boy began to move again.

“Good?” Haknyeon asked when he broke the kiss, their noses brushing against each other. Youngjae just nodded, letting his eyes flutter closed. 

“Incredible,” he sighed, Haknyeon leaning back to find a better angle.

He experimented with a few bounces, looking to find that little spot that would be good for him too, and as soon as he felt Youngjae’s tip press against his prostate his legs faltered. Youngjae could feel the boy tighten around him, a higher-pitched moan being pulled from his throat.

Haknyeon wasn’t faring any better, letting gravity do most of the work as he moaned with every movement. _“Shit, ah Youngjae-- You’re so beautiful.”_

_“God, I just can’t get enough of you.”_

_“It feels like you were made for me, fuck.”_

Youngjae grasped Haknyeon’s hips, using what leverage he could to fuck up into him. He could feel his orgasm building faster than he would’ve liked, but Haknyeon seemed to be in the same position as him.

Haknyeon screwed his eyes tight and moved a hand to stroke himself, moaning loudly through pants of encouragement for Youngjae to continue his rough and uneven thrusting into his ass. Things like _fuck, keep going, oh my god, babe please, don’t stop, so pretty, so good._

It didn’t take long for Youngjae’s hips to falter, his thighs shaking as his orgasm washed over him, cumming in spurts into Haknyeon’s ass. He continued to thrust as best as he could through the pleasure, hands tightly gripping Haknyeon’s hips. Haknyeon came just a few thrusts after, his hand stilling as he came onto Youngjae’s chest and let out a strangled moan.

Youngjae quickly attempted to catch his breath, chest flushed pink. Haknyeon let out sighs of content, catching his breath as well, fingers gently tracing shapes on Youngjae’s shoulders. “Shower?”

The blond beneath him nodded, outstretching a hand to cup Haknyeon’s cheek as he leaned over to plant a deep kiss onto Youngjae’s lips.

The water in the shower warmed up quickly, Haknyeon’s shirt being tossed into the hamper before he climbed in. Youngjae followed him, the hot water on his skin relaxing his muscles.

Haknyeon washed his body first, hair soaking wet and dripping down his forehead as he lathered Youngjae’s body. Youngjae let him, admiring the damp hair that stuck to his face. “You’re so beautiful, Haknyeon.”

He laughed to himself at that, his lips curling into a small smile. He glanced up, from Youngjae’s stomach where he was lathering the soap, to his eyes, meeting them for a moment. They sparkled, truly, filled with care and adoration. 

Haknyeon pulled him by the waist into a soft kiss before moving to grab the shampoo to hand over to Youngjae. He took it, moving under the water to wash his hair as Haknyeon washed his body. It wasn’t long until they were shuffling again, Haknyeon moving to wash his hair before they finished their shower together.

His hair was soon lathered in suds, his head tilted back and eyes closed as he scrubbed his scalp clean. Youngjae’s hands grabbed onto his waist gently, leaning in to pepper kisses across Haknyeon’s collarbones. “What are you doing, baby?”

“Loving you,” Youngjae replies quickly between the softness of his lips on skin.

He hummed at that. “You’re going to have to borrow my clothes again,” Haknyeon said to himself as he turned the water off. Youngjae stepped out of the shower first, grabbing one of the towels Haknyeon had set aside for them.

They both quickly pat themselves dry and wandered back into the bedroom. Youngjae stood patiently waiting for Haknyeon to dig through his dresser. He pulled out a shirt and underwear for himself, tossing them toward the bed before searching for some for Youngjae. “Do you want sweats today or just the usual?”

“Just the usual is good.” 

Haknyeon left Youngjae in the bedroom to change, the two of them quickly getting dressed into something warm. Youngjae folded his clothes and placed them on the dresser for when he left, moving to knock on the bathroom door. It opened immediately, Haknyeon taking the used damp towel and tossing it into the hamper before they turned the lights off and climbed under the covers for the night.

It was far warmer with their legs intertwined and Haknyeon’s nose nuzzled against the skin of Youngjae’s neck where the little love bites had bruised. His breath was hot, but Youngjae couldn’t mind. Not when Haknyeon’s hands were wrapped around his waist and he was falling asleep so comfortably.

He moved a hand to gently run through Haknyeon’s hair, to thumb against his cheek as the boy’s breathing slowed after letting out a sigh of content. The warmth was comforting, just like it was every other night Youngjae had with him, but it was different and they both knew that.

“Youngjae?”

“Yes, baby?”

Haknyeon moved his head gently to look at Youngjae, to take him in with his damp hair and parted lips in anticipation. “You don’t have to, but you can spend the night if you’d like.”

The way Haknyeon looked like he was nervous to ask made Youngjae’s chest hurt. His heart felt like it would beat out of his chest, and if Haknyeon noticed he just waited patiently for a response. An invitation. To spend the night with him. Permission.

“I would love that.”

Haknyeon smiled brightly, tapping on Youngjae’s waist as he spoke, “Then kiss me.”

He wasn’t going to deny a kiss. Their lips connected softly, for a few seconds, before Haknyeon finally pulled away. It always seemed Haknyeon broke their kisses, but in his defense, Youngjae would kiss him forever if he could. 

Haknyeon settled himself back into the crook of Youngjae’s neck, eyes fluttering closed for the night. For the first time, Youngjae fell asleep too, with Haknyeon sprawled in his arms and without a care in the world.


End file.
